Maria Tachimi (Bad Ending)
Biography Maria “Nijūichi” Tachimi (Bad Ending) (Japanese: 立見茉莉亜, Tachimi Maria) (November 11, 1981) was a Japanese-American criminal and gang member. She is wanted for the murders of 25 people, most of them being CCOTD members and the people who put her through living hell when she was just a child. She is known as the ”Vampire of The Docks” and “Queen of the Black Heaven” Her mother died when Maria was 13 after being beaten up right in front of her and her father shot and killed by Derek when she was 16, as a result, she ran away from home and later joined an Asian-American crime gang, wanting revenge against the world for what they out her family through. She’s the girlfriend of fellow gangster, Longwei Hsiao, a Taiwanese-American man, who helped her kill Derek and Josephine. History Maria was born in 1981 to Satsuki Tachimi and Martin Kimmings in Florida, The Docks. Her life was very similar to normal Maria. At the age of eight, she was beaten and almost died, due to this, her mental health being spiralling out of control Satsuki, Maria’s mother was driven to an early grave caused by the CCTOD‘s abuse in 1995 and her father died in 1997 when he refused to give up Maria when she was sixteen, causing her start of darkness. Due to this, she ran away from home, packing her late mother’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga. Two years later in 1999, She began her first kills: Derek and Josephine Armstrong by anonymously sending them coconut ice cream and KFC fried chicken laced with strychnine, avenging her parents. However, she spared Josephine's infant daughter, Josie Jr. and allowed the baby custody to her grandmother Denise Murphy and stepgrandfather, Wallace Murphy. This caused her killing spree, kidnapping and killing the Concerned Citizens of The Docks that brought her misery. As of 2019 at the age of 38, She has no children unlike What-If Maria due to them being a hinderance on her gang member lifestyle. Appearance Maria has black hair and brown eyes with a slender yet lean build as well as being buxom, She wears her hair in a loose ponytail. Her attire consists of a tight leather shirt over a black jacket with Roman numerals for 21 (XXI) on the sleeve, she wears Daisy Duke shorts aswell. As per family tradition, she has the number 21 (XXI) marked on her arm. Relationships Satsuki Tachimi (Bad Ending): It was greatly shown in the series that Maria loved her mother dearly and her death caused the first path in her start of darkness. Josie Jr. Personality Maria is a nihilistic and ruthless woman who thinks religion is all about abusing others to gain power from others. The only people she seemed to love and respect was her parents, the grown-up Josie Jr., Longwei and the rest of the gang. As a child, she had similar personalities to her main self, after the age of 8, she became more aware and cynical, it is said that these events that followed soon after caused Maria to develop a more nihilistic nature and her “start of darkness” due to her mother’s death. Despite these, she did love her mother very much and gets angry when someone touches her JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure and Fist of the North Star manga, The only things she had left of her and even returned to The Docks two years later to get everything else. She’s also very progressive for someone who is half-Japanese, willingly working with Chinese and Koreans in the gang, She also is shown to hate both far-right and far-left. Due to the abuse from Derek, she considers herself a Shinto and hated anything to do with Christianity, calling it “sentimental bullshit to make people who hurt others feel better about themselves” Deep inside, she’s a traumatized girl lashing out at the world for how she and her mother were treated, Despite this, She accepts the fact people view her as a monster. Due to most of her family members being deceased and being the last member of the Tarot clan without descendants, she doesn’t recognise What-If and regular Maria’s families as hers, even telling Yuki and Sachiko II that she’s not their mother. She is known to be an avid reader and a devoted fan of the Harry Potter franchise, including collection various editions of the book, This annoys Longwei to no end even though he loves the franchise, saying “Can’t you just keep one copy of the Chamber of Secrets?!” In 2007, we went to a Neo-Nazi hideout to steal their funds because we were running low on money, since they probably never saw a Jap bitch before, they wanted to kill me, then I killed at least 30 members with Feng and Longwei, Feng’s speciality is poison, so he laced their meals with dushuqiang and served it to a whole room full of Neo-Nazis and watch the fun unfold. Kills * Derek Armstrong: Strychnine poisoning, but spares his infant granddaughter * Josephine Armstrong: Strychnine poisoning, but spares her infant daughter * Susie Hollister: Stabbed then buried alive, Maria was 20 when she committed this * Stacie Harris: Drugged then set on fire with the help of Longwei, Maria recently turned 19 when she did this. * Female Concerned Citizen: Ears forcefully mutilated, then her nose. * Anne O’Clarke: Shot in the knees and elbows, bled out. Quotes Seeing them slowly die from the dirty old window was the biggest amount of satisfaction, It was fuckin’ amazing, watching them convulse, helplessly squeal and foam from the mouth put a smile on my face as that bastard and fucking poor excuse for a human being lay dying with his bitch daughter, They drove my mother to an early grave, but due to my serious coconut allergy, Longwei helped me with poisoning the coconut ice cream. Ah, sweet revenge, a dish best served cold! After watching Josephine die, I got my sweet revenge, but I heard a baby crying in another room after waking up from a nap...that baby turned out to be...her infant daughter, Josephine Denise Armstrong Jr., but I prefer to call her Josie Jr. Strychnine is such a wonderful weapon to use, It killed that fucking bastard dead. Joseph helped me through everything, but I don’t think he’ll like what the little Japanese-American tomboy girl he knew does now, Kill others. I considered killing Derek and Josephine by cutting them up and mailing them, but no, I decided poison. I left Susie.....in the dirt, where those other bastards left my mother. After Susie died, she left behind a baby. My tarot meetings taught me peace and kindness, Just like what she said, you’ve got to be evil as Dio to think they deserve forgiveness, they deserve none, They only way I can be happy, is to avenge the people that killed my mother. These are my JoJo and Hokuto no Ken manga, the few things I have left of my mom, two years later, the gang helped me pack everything, I bid my grandparents goodbye, then I visited my mother’s grave as well as my father‘s, I don’t think my otosan would like what I do now, Kill others, but these people deserved to die. Shadow was a cute black kitten given to me for my 6th birthday; I loved her. Grandpa Mikey adopted a guard dog named Bullet to protect our home from Derek and the CCOTD. He had is own dog house, we took him out for walks, played catch with him, and he even scared Derek and Josephine right off our property! Shadow was mine and Bullet was the family’s. The 2008-09 salmonella outbreak? Yes, I remember it, I vividly remember Zhao forbidding me and my fellow gang members from buying peanut butter. A lot of the consoles that I was given were stolen, It was a practice for our gang. Anne O’Clarke, I fucking hated her, she was a bitch that deserved to die, I know not letting the birthday child have cake is a petty excuse, but she singled me out the most as a child, I was called a Jap and she constantly used the Bataan Death March as an excuse. I told Joseph about her and he told me to tell the principal. I told my mother about that bitch after I got home from school. Fuck you, old man, If you’re gonna tell me that Christianity is proper, please go fuck yourself with an iron pole, My family had these cards for generations. Someone should have reported your ass ~ Maria to Bob Arnold. Stacie Harris died in front of me...and left behind her infant son Lucas, I didn’t meet Lucas. You do realize I speak Japanese, Satomi ~ Maria when Satomi called her Twinkie. I’ll probably keep killing until I die, That’s why I don’t have to be sad anymore, the smell of blood, the sound of screaming, the warmth of blood, I learn to love it all, Stories like mine don’t have happy endings and they will never will, the moral of this is when you’re living on the edge of life, That’s all what matters to you because it’s all you got, guns, killing and money. I was originally against the concept of Bopha and Devi having a baby because she would have to grow up in a cruel and disgusting world, Devi assured me that she will never be following in our footsteps. No, Non-gang members can’t date the female gang members. Far-right Japanese activists piss me off, enough said, They think someone like me and Satomi should join and hurt others simply for not being Japanese in Japan, I’m half-Japanese, needless to say, None of are fond of the far-right or far-left, with Mi-Yung gesturing at someone heckling me in South Korea for being Japanese to “shut the fuck up and piss off”. Harry Potter, yeah, loved it, Don’t tell me what not to like because the author’s becoming a hypocritical SJW, The Cursed Child is the only thing I hate out of it, Everything else is passable. Skills Skilled Poisoner: She has a knowledge of poisons, which allowed her to kill Derek and Josephine. Skilled Gunslinger: She has good weapon skills. Trivia * Her gang nickname is Japanese for 21, referring to her assigned Tarot card, another nickname she also used was “The World” * She is fluent in Japanese, both American and Hong Kong Sign Language, Mandarin Chinese and English. * The kanji in her given name mean Jasmine in Chinese. * She is shown to have a passion for reading much like her main counterpart thanks to her mother. * She affectionately calls Chinese survivors of the Sino-Japanese War such as Zhao’s aunt Ying Chun-hua as Nǎinai (奶奶) and Yéyé (爺爺) aswell as Obachan (おばあちゃん) and Ojichan (おじいちゃん), meaning grandma and grandpa in Chinese and Japanese languages respectively. * Her funeral rites planned by Zhao is for her to be driven to her parents‘ grave and shot with a handgun, then cremating her body in case she is willing and accepting to die. * She is a fan of Harry Potter and collects special edition books on it. * Her voice actress in the English version is different than her other two counterparts, being Samantha Chiang, A Chinese-American actress picked due to her Chinese fluency that would be needed for her character, She also had to learn Japanese and Cantonese to complete the role, she also has to learn about Triads, A deaf voice actress was used to make the sign language used in the series also accurate. Category:Bad Ending Counterparts Category:Females Category:People born in 1981 Category:People Category:Heroes